Not So Little Mermaid
by Demonheart
Summary: Young Alielle wishes to have legs with which to explore the surface world.


The Not So Little Mermaid  
  
By: Demonheart  
  
// Copyright Disclaimer: Characters within this story are not mine. That much should be obvious to anyone, as if they were in fact my characters, I would probably be charging you money to read this. But because these characters are not my creation, and I am only writing this for fun anyway, you should be reading this at no cost to you. (excusing your sanity, of course) In the rare event you have paid someone to read my story, you have been cheated. Feel free to figure out who tricked you into paying to read my story and teach them to respect you, my integrity, and the intellectual property of whoever it is that really owns the El Hazard characters. I wouldn't bother writing my disclaimer like this, except that any moron stupid enough to steal MY story and attempt to sell it would probably be daft enough to leave such a disclaimer in place. To repeat once more, I do not own the characters of El Hazard. In addition, I am using the Disney version of The Little Mermaid's story. I don't own that either, but I had better mention it as well. Before you change your mind about reading this, please be assured that I will NOT have the El Hazard characters break out into song. That is all.  
  
// Other Disclaimers: Despite the suggestion of the title, this is NOT a porn story. Parts of the story, due to the personalities of characters within the episodes of EL Hazard I have watched, will probably come pretty darn close to such a classification. However, those same episodes never had anything like that happen. Therefore, I will not have it happen either. I am a believer that the stories I write cannot be good unless the characters I borrow keep not only their personalities, but their intended audience.  
  
// And now to begin for those rare few who didn't leave because of the above disclaimer...  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Ariel Alielle King Triton Makoto Flounder Nanami Sebiastian Mr. Fujisawa Prince(ss) Erik(a) Fatora Evil Sea Witch Jinnai Flotsam Marko Jetsam Chico Scuttle Queen Diva  
  
// Once upon a time...  
  
Beneath the mighty waves of the River of God, there was the magnificent Kingdom of Rashtalia occupied by the benevolent Makoto Mizuhara and his loyal merfolk people. Before Makoto's dutiful wife Rune Venus passed away some three years earlier, they had several beautiful daughters. Each one was beautiful beyond mortal comparison. But of all these daughters, none were as beautiful as his youngest, the lovely Princess Alielle.  
  
In addition to being beautiful, Alielle was very curious of the world around her. She was always eager to explore the countryside with her best friend Nanami, the fish. Alielle's explorations often took a lot of time, and usually made her late for important social events. Today, for instance, Alielle was supposed to make her debut singing with her sisters in the royal theater. But Alielle had much better things to do. A vessel from the surface world had recently sunk off an iceburg as it had tried to cross the river. If she didn't make sure to get there first, all the good stuff might get snatched away.  
  
"Come on Nanami, we have to hurry!" Cried Alielle as she looked behind her. Nanami had always been a little timid. Every step of their relationship had been made by Alielle, and she always had to coax Nanami into ignoring her fears.  
  
"I... Don't see why..." Complained Nanami as she struggled to catch her friend. She really liked Alielle, but the girl was just so active that Nanami couldn't possibly keep up at times. Her only real fear was that Alielle would leave her behind and find a new friend that wasn't as slow. "You're the only one in the whole kingdom who has interest in things from the surface world. Why can't we go first thing in the morning?"  
  
Alielle made a full stop. "Because," she explained, "Our kingdom isn't the only one in the River of God, or have you forgotten about the Bugrum?" Now Nanami stopped as well, her face turning as white as a ghost.  
  
"B-b-bugrum? Wh-wh-wh-What's the Bugrum have to do with the vessel that sank?" Deep down, Nanami suspected that she already knew. She was aware that they had been traveling rather close to the borders of the Kingdom of Rashtalia. It was just that while Alielle did have an obsession with the surface world, she had never dared to enter Bugrum territory before in order to get artifacts. "We can't go into their realm. What if we get caught? What will King Makoto be able to do to save us? How will we be able to save ourselves from HIM?"  
  
Alielle just tossed her head. She knew that Nanami was right, but it had been quite a few years since any surface dweller had been foolish enough to attempt to sail across the River of God. While other sunken vessels still had quite a bit of interesting items, those things were ANCIENT. The things Alielle could get from this ship would teach her about the people living on the surface RIGHT NOW, not some time long before she was even born. Bugrum or no Bugrum, Alielle had to take the risk. Even if she did it alone.  
  
"Very well, Nanami. You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
Nanami closed her eyes and sighed. "Thanks Alielle, now let's go-" But as she opened her eyes once more, Alielle had already started swimming fast towards Bugrum territory once more. Nanami had no choice to swim after her. "Wait for me!!!!" 


End file.
